


Quilts

by alexdamien



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4207986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austria finds something unexpected in his house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quilts

Austria thought he heard something in the middle of the night. Like muffled chirping coming from the first floor. Holding a wad of music sheet in his hand as a weapon, he made his way downstairs. (Immortality be damned, getting stabbed by a burglar was always inconvenient.)

In the piano room, he saw the shape of something moving in a corner.

“Who’s there?” he called, trying to hide the trembling in his voice.

The dark shape moved, and suddenly Austria noticed movement over the bookshelves that lined the walls. Dozens of tiny birds stared at him with their small shiny eyes. He had seen a movie like that before, and was pretty sure that manic murderous birds could be just as much an inconvenience as getting stabbed.

But then he also remembered something that went along with birds.

“Prussia? Is that you?” he asked.

Two bright red eyes glared at him from the depths of quilts all over him. “What do you want, Specs?” growled a slightly nasal voice.

Austria approached him. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Stupid West kicked me out of the house. And just because I set fire to his office. What an overreaction!” said Prussia.

Austria rolled his eyes. “Overreaction. Sure. And you felt like the only thing left to do was breaking into my house?”

“I didn’t break in. The birds opened the door for me,” said Prussia.

Austria narrowed his eyes at him. It wasn’t that he didn’t believe him. It was that the fact that he was probably telling the truth that worried him. He sat down next to him.

“Alright then. Just for tonight,” he said, getting into Prussia’s personal quilts fortress and leaning his head against his shoulder. He felt warm and solid and just what Austria needed tonight. Just what he needed always.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the-plaguedoctors who requested it over on my Tumblr.  
> If you enjoyed this fic, please consider leaving kudos or a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
